Up until now, a tape cassette having a concave space corresponding to a sensor support portion formed in a cassette installation portion of a print label forming apparatus has been known as such a tape cartridge (see JP-2013-141749).
In a cassette installation portion of the print label forming apparatus, a transport mechanism or a printing mechanism that performs printing on a tape drawn from a tape cassette is disposed and two positioning pins disposed to be separated from each other are erected. In the cassette installation portion, a prismatic sensor support portion is erected in which a plurality of sensors that detect attribute information regarding the tape (film tape) are incorporated. In the sensor support portion, four vertical reflective sensors are provided on the front surface and four vertical reflective sensors are similarly provided on the right surface.
On the other hand, the tape cassette includes an adhesive tape spool that winds a double-sided adhesive tape, a film tape spool that winds a film tape (printing tape), a ribbon spool that winds an ink ribbon, a ribbon winding-up spool that winds up an ink ribbon, a tape driving roller, and a cassette case that accommodates the spools and the tape driving roller. In the cassette case, two pin holes corresponding to the two positioning pins are formed and a concave space corresponding to the sensor support portion is formed in a space between the double-sided adhesive tape and the film tape. Further, a total of eight black-painted detection objects corresponding to the reflective sensors are provided on a peripheral wall forming the concave space.